


Danny Phantom One-Shots

by MelizabethLover32



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is king of the Ghost Zone, Dash has a revolation a lot, F/M, Really random, bunch of oneshots, clockwork is danny's father role, dani is sam and danny's adopted daughter, gonna be really random, lots of fluff, lots of music and fluff mixed in here, pandora is danny's mother role, paulina has her moments, sam is his queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelizabethLover32/pseuds/MelizabethLover32
Summary: This will have multiple ships as well as lots of heartache and fluff. It is a one-shot book and I hope you like it.





	1. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this to represent everyone who is fighting for release. I hope you like it, and I hope this inspires people to not submit to someone who pushes them around and to fight for their lives.

****

It was just a normal day at Casper High, the jocks were picking on the nerds, the geeks was talking about the newest tech. But one thing stood out the most, Daniel Fenton was not in the classroom. This surprised no one, as he was always late to the first class and didn't really care where he was. Sam and Tucker, however, were worried over their lost friend as they saw the news of him fighting Skulker again. As the bell rung and everyone took their seats, Mr. Lancer walked in with his usual baby blue shirt covering his pot belly.

“Okay everyone, I know it is just the end of the week and the last week of school. But that gives you no excuse to not learn about-  **ROMEO AND JULIET!** ” Mr. Lancer screams as he watches the TV hanging in front of the room. The TV suddenly turned on to show Daniel Fenton on the roof with a guitar. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple tie and white jacket over it, he was also wearing dark blue jeans with holes all over them as they covered his black combat boots. On the screen, it showed Danny on the school roof with the wind blowing his black, raven hair around and blowing into his face, making many of the girls start to swoon over him.

“Hey everyone. I know most of you hate me, and that most of you guys don’t know me. But I have something to say, and I want everyone to hear me. I’ve always been pushed around, whether it would be at home or at school. And I’m finally going to say something. I made this song for whoever is out there right now, wanting to stand up and show no fear but afraid. For those who can’t wait to break the chain and break from society’s rules. I just hope everyone finally sees the truth of their doings, and change.”

For the first time in Casper High, no one said a word as they watched ‘Puny Fenturd’ start to strum a few cords on the guitar. “Miss Manson, Mr. Foley. Did you know about this?” Mr. Lancer asks as he was memorized at his worst student’s bravery. “No, he never said anything about this. Tuck?” Sam barely whispered. Tucker didn’t say anything as Danny started to strum his notes before he started to sing.

 

_ “I’m finally gonna do what I want; _

_ Not gonna let anyone hold me down; _

_ Gonna let my wings open; _

_ Gonna finally take flight; _

 

_ No one is going hold me down; _

_ No one's gonna clip my wings and put me down; _

_ I’m finally gonna show them what I’m made of; _

_ Everyone is going to finally see me fly; _

 

_ I’m finally gonna show my colors; _

_ Finally gonna release my wings and fight back; _

_ Finally gonna fly away; _

_ Finally gonna prove myself; _

 

_ Never gonna slow down;  _

_ Never gonna be taken down; _

_ Finally gonna fly away; _

_ Finally gonna open my wings and fly; _

 

_ Finally gonna prove myself; _

_ Never gonna hold back; _

_ Never gonna lie about myself again; _

_ Finally gonna show my scars; _

 

_ The scars from my battles; _

_ The constant battles through the day; _

_ Nothing is never easy; _

_ As we all gotta fight to prove ourselves; _

 

_ The brave is always hidden; _

_ Never aloud to stand up and fly; _

_ Always beaten down by those who oppose us; _

_ Always forced to play dead as the innocence is always getting hurt; _

 

_ But now it is our time; _

_ Our time to stand up and fight back; _

_ Our time to open our wings and prove ourselves; _

_ Finally gonna open our wings and fly into combat;” _

 

It was silent for a moment as the clock ticked by. Everyone was shell shocked at how the jocks’ number one punching bag sung the beautiful song. No one moved a muscle as Danny smiles innocently at them through the camera before he spoke up, “I hope you like my song, I wrote it myself. I know it doesn’t rhyme, but honestly its not supposed to. I hope everyone takes a lesson from this, and quit pushing around everyone. You don’t know who will be your boss or the next super hero. You don’t know who is gonna be alive tomorrow or who is gonna end up missing. Quit pushing everyone around treating them like garbage. Because I promise you, I am no longer holding back. If they won’t fight against you, or if they feel like they can’t do it, I will be the one to throw their punches. So stop pushing those who aren’t good enough to be in your clique to the ground, because I will be their Danny Phantom until they can stand up and fight back.”

After Danny’s announcement, the screen went black. No one moved even when the bell rung, signaling to go to second period. All they did was sit there and thought, what happened to Danny Fenton to make him do this. All of a sudden, the door opened to show the black haired boy that was on the screen. “Sorry I’m late Mr. Lancer, but I think you saw the announcements by the looks on your guys’ faces.” Danny says as he takes his white jacket off to reveal the black button up to have no sleeves, showing off all of his upper arm muscles and scars.

**“THE GREAT GATSBY!** Daniel Fenton, where did you get all of those scars?!” Mr. Lancer exclaims in worriedness as he rushed to his side. Danny didn’t say anything and sighs, as if he suspect this to happen. But what he said next, gave everyone a new outlook and opinion on the Ghost Boy. “Well sir, I got my scars in battle.” Danny replied as he kept his expression neutral. “Daniel, there are better ways to deal with your emotions rather than to turn to something like this!” 

“Well sir, I’m proud of my scars. I got my scars from all of my battles that I have fought and won. Whether it would be a battle of myself, of my family, or even one of the ghost from the ghost zone, I am proud of every single one. Every single scar shows that I am not weak, that I am a fighter, a warrior, a soldier, someone who is not going to back down from anything and always stand up for a fight.”

Everyone was silent once more as Mr. Lancer just stood and stared at his student, “What do you mean, ghosts from the Ghost Zone?” Danny all but smirked, “Well, how much fun would it be if I told you the answer. When all of you have all of the puzzle pieces, and all you got to do is put it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, I did make the song myself but I don’t have a melody to it. I hope you like the song as well, and it really isn’t supposed to rhyme. The song is suppose to show meaning, I explained it in the story.


	2. Talent Show

“Jazz, why are we here and where is Danny?” Sam demanded as she and Jazz sat in the front row of the Auditorium. Before Jazz could say anything, Mr. Lancer came upon the stage. “Thank you everyone to coming to Casper High’s annual Talent Show! We have a lot of amazing and talented children that have signed up for the Talent Show, and I hope everyone likes them! Without further ado, we will start with Dash Baxter with his talent, locker shoving!” 

 

There was a few pity claps as Dash walked onto the stage with a nerd behind him. “Okay everyone, this is a local nerd called Mikey. He is going to help me show you the proper what to shove a nerd in a locker. Now, you really want to get a grip around the shirt and-!” Dash was interrupted by Mr. Lancer as he shoved him off the stage, making sure that Mikey was okay. 

 

“I am terribly sorry about that, I haven’t had a chance to see the acts yet. So we will all be surprised at what we are seeing today. Next up is Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley with, KNIFE THROWING?!” Mr. Lancer exclaims as he watched his two students come out on the stage and started to throw large butcher knives at each other. Jazz and Sam started to cheer them on as everyone was watching in worry and amazement. After a few more minutes, Valerie and Tucker finally threw their knives into the air and caught them in a bow before exiting the stage. 

 

It took everyone a few moments before Mr. Lancer started to speak up, “W-well then, give it up for Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley everyone. Up next, is Paulina Sanchez with her talent of makeup tips?” Mr. Lancer says questionably as Paulina strutted onto the stage, her best friend cheering loudly. “Thank you everyone! Now, my talent is going to help turn your ugly troll faces, into beautiful barbie doll faces like mine!”

 

“Miss Sanchez, makeup tips is not a talent. Do you have something else you might like to show everyone?” Mr. Lancer gently says as Paulina looks like you wore orange and pink mixed. “But Mr. Lancer! Everyone in here is in desperate needs of a makeover, they all look like trolls!” Paulina whined. Mr. Lancer just sighs as he escorted Paulina off the stage, “I am so sorry about that, like I said I haven’t had a chance to actually look at these things. It appears that we have one more participant. Last but not least, Danny Fenton with his talent singing.”

 

As soon as Danny stepped foot on the stage, he was greeted with a lot of laughter from the A-Listers. “HAHA! Fentonia thinks he can sing, wait. Is that a guitar too, HAHA! Fentoad thinks he can sing AND play the guitar!” Dash mocked. “MR. BAXTER! If you don’t want to sit the next game on the bench, then do not-.” Mr. Lancer was cut off by Danny, “Its okay, he can think what he wants. I don’t care. Now, I am going to sing a song that has a lot of meaning behind it.”

 

_ “Looking back at the beginning of this _ _   
_ _ And how life was _ _   
_ _ Just you and me in love and all of our friends _ _   
_ _ Living life like an ocean _ _   
_ _ But now the current's only pulling me down _ _   
_ _ It's getting harder to breathe _ _   
_ _ It won't be too long and I will be going under _ _   
_ _ Can you save me from this? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ 'Cause it's not my time I'm not going _ _   
_ _ There's a fear in me it's not showing _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of me _ _   
_ _ And everything I know _ _   
_ _ Oh but I won't go _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I look ahead to all the plans that we made _ _   
_ _ And the dreams that we had _ _   
_ _ I'm in a world that tries to take them away _ _   
_ _ Oh but I'm taking them back _ _   
_ _ 'Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand _ _   
_ _ What should matter to me _ _   
_ _ My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have _ _   
_ _ It's what we believe in _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It's not my time I'm not going _ _   
_ _ There's a fear in me but it's not showing _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of me _ _   
_ _ And everything I know _ _   
_ _ But it's not my time I'm not going _ _   
_ _ There's a will in me and now I know that _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of me _ _   
_ _ And everything I know _ _   
_ _ Oh but I won't go _ _   
_ _ I won't go _ _   
_ _   
_ _ There might be more than you believe _ _   
_ _ (There might be more than you believe) _ _   
_ _ There might be more than you can see _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But it's not my time I'm not going _ _   
_ _ There's a fear in me it's not showing _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of me _ _   
_ _ And everything I know _ _   
_ _ But it's not my time I'm not going _ _   
_ _ There's a will in me and now it's gonna show _ _   
_ _ This could be the end of me _ _   
_ _ And everything I know _ _   
_ _ Oh _ _   
_ _   
_ _ There might be more than you believe _ _   
_ _ (There might be more than you believe) _ _   
_ _ There might be more than you can see _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But I won't go _ _   
_ __ No I won't go down”

 

It was silent for a few moments before one by one, everyone stood up and started to cheer as loud as they can. “And I don’t think we need to go to the judges to tell who the winner is, DANIEL FENTON!” Mr. Lancer cries out into the microphone as everyone started to cheer louder. “Hey Fenturd! What’s the meaning behind that song, THAT YOUR A WIMP?!” Dash cried out, making all of the A-Listers laugh as well. 

  
But what the ‘ _ Wimpy Kid’ _ said next made everyone think twice about crossing him, “No, if you used your brain for once you would know. The song is suppose to represent my hero complex and how I will never let anyone around me get hurt, even if I can’t prevent it. The song represents the side of me that no one sees besides my friends. The song is suppose to represent how I am never going to back down and I am always gonna fight back. Because you know what, I am sick and tired of everyone getting hurt on my account. So from now on, I don’t care if you are bullying a nerd, I will take every hit and repay in tenfold. Just remember that next time you think you can hurt someone.”


End file.
